Beckett, the Birthday Girl
by crearealidad
Summary: Castle throws Beckett a surprise party. Beckett approves and has her own surprise in store. Pure frivolous smut.
1. Jade Green

This is completely frivolous smut for the sake of smut. Adult material ahead, you have been warned. Plus, no spoilers.

This will be the first of three parts. Part two is nearly done, three is... underway.

* * *

><p>At first, he thought he'd fucked up - Beckett looked as though she was torn between shooting him between the eyes and kicking him in the crotch. But then, she ducked her head, blushed, and glanced up at him with a sly smile.<p>

"Castle, you shouldn't have..." she stammered out.

"Anything for the Birthday Girl," Castle replied with a chivalrous bow.

Behind them, the darkened club was bustling with activity. Flashing lights, pitchers of beer and nearly naked men and women serving it up to the crowd of cops from the 12th precinct as urban dance music pulsed out through the speakers, the base keeping a thumping rhythm.

"You know, most girls would be insulted," Beckett complained. "I still might be. I mean, strippers? Seriously, Castle, sometimes..."

But despite her protests, she was still smiling. "Well, if I thought you were the glitter and unicorns type, I would have made Princess Ponyland. But for some reason, I thought you might like something a little less... tame after I got a little insight from Lanie. Chippendales for you, women for the guys…" he pointed out, loving the eye roll she gave him then. "And hopefully you'll appreciate _me_ for this..."

Pulling his hands out from behind his back with a flourish, he bowed as he passed her the black garment bag. She was still dressed in a stylish, but conservative maroon button up and a leather jacket from work, though she had put on a skirt and those delicious knee high fuck me black boots that he loved. It was very Beckett, but he hoped that the outfit in the bag would help her get in the appropriate party mood.

Beckett took the garment bag suspiciously, holding it in front of her. "What's in here? Wait, don't tell me… you bought me a princess dress," she retorted, smirking.

"Open it," Castle replied, his eagerness getting ahead of him as he bounced up on his toes.

She bit her lip, looking every bit a tease as she slowly dragged down the zipper, her eyes flashing up at him as she realized what the bag contained.

"Like it?"

"I-" her voice caught and she licked her lips, searching for the right words. But he didn't let her continue, reaching out to put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Shhhh. Just go put it on," Castle encouraged, gesturing towards the restroom just beyond a caramel-skinned brunette who was giving Esposito a close up view of her gold g-string.

To Castle's delight, she paused only a moment, glancing around her party before scooping the bag over her arm and sauntering towards the restroom. Halfway there, she turned to look back at him, her lips curled into a smile that dared him to follow her. The lights flashed in her eyes, illuminating the obvious bemusement that lurked there. His mouth gaped open in shock, which apparently pleased her. A smirk took over as she raked her eyes over his body and then lifted up her hand to wave him towards her.

Definitely not a fuck up, he decided, realizing too late that he was hard as hell. Before he even made the decision, he was following her, still slack jawed, oblivious to the noisy crowd of cops around him.

Once they were in the hallway, Beckett took his hand and hauled him against the restroom door. "If you're going to buy me clothes, you might as well help me put them on." He tried to speak, trapped between Beckett and the door, her face leaning in towards him until it disappeared, her lips landing a breath away from his ear. Her free hand suddenly landed on his thigh, sliding over his near-painful erecting before sliding up his chest to take a fistful of his shirt as she whispered, "And I'm gonna need a lot of help."

The whimper that came out then was beyond his control. Her lips were brushing against his ear, his face was burning hot and all he could think about was the press of her badge against his hips and the hot, teasing memory of Beckett's fingers touching his cock as she inhaled deeply into his neck. His hands lifted, determined to touch her, but he was too late.

Before he could do a damn thing, the door behind him opened and he fell flat on his back. He hit hard, his head cracking on the floor. As he lifted himself up, he realized that she had pushed open the door and was now laughing at his predicament.

"You..." he stammered, looking up at her as she stepped past him into the restroom. She had been screwing with him. He knew she loved to tease. Rolling over, he managed to get back up on his feet, watching as she draped the garment bag over the stall door. With a quick tug, she loosened her hair from the ponytail that had been containing it and shook loose the cascade of brunette curls. "You were teasing me?" He nearly squeaked the words out as she turned to face the mirror across from the two small stalls.

She rolled her eyes at him once more before instructing. "Close the door and maybe you'll find out, Castle.."

Leaning against the sink with one hand, she used the other to toss her curls a bit, frowning and pouting at herself in the mirror. He couldn't look away, and blindly closed the bathroom door behind him. As soon as the door snicked shut, she chuckled, appraising herself in the mirror as she added, "Don't forget to lock it."

His fingers shook as he turned the deadbolt on the door. This might be her birthday, but he sure felt like this was one of his more torrid fantasies. Not that he was complaining. Definitely not complaining.

"You know, if you're a good boy, I might even let you sit in when you buy me a lap dance from one of the girls. I do hope you found at least one blonde…" she teased, turning away from the mirror and scooting to sit on the sink counter in front of it, her legs swinging. He tried hard not to pant at the sight of her – the teasing eyes, knowing grin, and that hair that screamed "freshly fucked" – none of which was helped by the thought of her pressing her body against the blond stripper named "Bambi" who he knew to be parading around in little more than fairy wings.

"Stop staring, Castle, and get to work. Maybe start with these…?" Beckett kicked out on high-heeled boot clad foot toward him. Who was he to deny her? He shuffled towards her, gasping as she ran the toe of the knee high leather boot along his thigh, letting the sole press against his erection until he got it together enough to use his hands. "You could get down on your knees for this…"

And he did. Kneeling down, he caressed the soft, supple leather that he'd stared at so many times. Leaning in, he pressed his cheek to her calf, trying to calm the demanding arousal that was coursing through him. He had no idea why Beckett was playing along tonight, but he was going to take it as far as she let him, even if it meant going home to the longest, coldest shower he'd ever had in his life.

But apparently Beckett was not in the savoring kind of mood – as the pointed heel poking into his chest seemed to prove. Gasping in surprise, he looked up to find her smirking. "Come on, writer boy. Get to work. I've got a party attend, naked blondes to make out with… I can't wait all day."

Groaning at her suggestion, he sucked in his lips, straining to contain the urge to rip her clothes off and fuck her right there. But this was her birthday, her game, and he definitely wanted to be allowed to play. His hands fumbled and searched for a way to remove the boot, finally finding a concealed zipper on the inside of her calf, and managed to drag it down, peeling off the tight leather. The other one went faster, earning him a soft pat on the cheek and a bit of praise. "Atta boy. Now scoot out of my way so I can get down and we can get on with it."

Obediently, he got up on his feet, his knees aching. He couldn't look away as she slid off the counter, her stocking clad feet holding her on tiptoe. As she spun around towards her garment bag, he expected her to scoop it up and disappear into one of the stalls. To his surprise, she leaned in and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek, her fingertips pressing into his chest, arousal flashing in her lovely green eyes.

He was about to grab hold of her when she vaulted herself back, her lower lip tightly snatched between her teeth. She caught his eye, and purposefully dragged her gaze downward over his body, only to land on the floor with a disdainful glare. Lifting a toe, she looked back up to his face, raising an eyebrow in suggestion.

Without a word, he slipped off his jacket, spreading it on the floor, not really certain how he'd known what she was expecting. Instantly she stepped onto it, aligning her body with his. Then her chin was tilting upward until she could slant her lips against his slack ones. He tried to press the move into a kiss, but she wouldn't allow it, chuckling as she held her lips against his with only the barest of contact. He could smell the sweetness of whatever cherry product she used mixing with coffee and something ever so slightly floral, every bit as complicated as the woman in front of him.

She didn't tell him what to do next, just drew back from the almost-kiss and waited expectantly, hands resting casually on her hips. Closing his eyes for a moment, he gathered his reserve and lifted his hands to her shoulders, slipping his hands under her jacket, dragging it outward until it fell from her shoulders, her hands dropping to allow it to go. The buttons were next – tiny, shiny little buttons that popped easily open – which he did carefully, not wanting to upset her by ruining her blouse. As he tugged loose the blouse from her simple gray and black plaid skirt, he immediately was distracted by the sight of her bra, appearing between the parted fabric. His fingers fumbled with the last few buttons as he struggled to not grind into her, his cock throbbing, near desperate to fuck her senseless, to bury his face between her tits and leaving a hickey there.

He was so enthralled by the freshly revealed skin that he didn't even notice when she suddenly grabbed hold of his earlobe, tugging his face up to hers, pain shooting through his skin and nearly doubling him over. He whimpered in protest, but she refused to relent. "Listen you, I brought you in here to help me change. Not to ogle my tits. There will be time for that later…"

Her fingers released and he gulped in a breath. "Later?"

"Later," she promised, her eyes dancing as she leaned in, pressing an actual kiss to his lips. Brief though it was, it re-enflamed whatever desire might have been squelched by her aggressive move.

"Then let's get you changed," he said, trying to focus a little harder as she spun around with a grin. Running his hands up her arms, he took the opportunity to bury his nose in her hair, drinking in the delicious scent of her as his hands drew the blouse off her shoulders, then skimmed it off her wrists. He wanted to linger, memorize the soft planes of her skin as he took in the sight of her back. But he managed to direct his hands downward, zeroing in on the zipper to her skirt and tugging it free. Once the skirt was pooled at her ankles, she stepped out of it.

Her panties were the same black, silky fabric as her bra, cut like a pair of booty shorts with a delicate lace edge around the seams. She was definitely better than his fantasies. Faced with her lean, muscular body, all that creamy skin framed only in shiny black fabric, he couldn't stop himself from pressing against her, his cock cradling against her tight ass as he wrapped his arms around her waist, splaying his hands out over her flat stomach as he brought his lips to her neck. He knew that she approved when he heard the strangled moan that fluttered from her mouth as he teased his fingers higher, his thumbs brushing against her tits through her bra.

But he was still worrying that he might be in trouble until she felt her hips rock back against him as he began to suck lightly against the side of her neck. Her little moan morphed into words, and he knew he was definitely doing his part to please the Birthday Girl. "It's later, Castle."

It seemed a bit much, but he growled at those words, leaping at the permission they granted him. His hands rose higher, clutching her tits through the bra, fingers seeking her nipples as she tilted her head, tossing her hair aside to give him full access to the silken skin of her neck. He nipped and sucked at the tight muscles there, soothing each sharp move with a lap of his tongue. As his ministrations found their way to the underside of her jaw, she gasped, swinging around and, in a split second, she had pinned him against the stall door. He hit hard, the shock jolting through him and he gaped at her, deeply thrilled by the aggressive excitement could feel in her posture.

Tilting her head up to look at him, he felt her fingers creeping up his thigh, making their move. He gasped and squirmed in a not-so-manly way as those fingers flattened over her cock through his pants, then slowly contracted until they were molded around it, then squeezing until he was certain he was going to cum right there. "If you weren't the Birthday Girl…" he grumbled, allowing her slow torture as he sought to weave his fingers into her hair.

"If I weren't the Birthday Girl, what, Castle? You'd make me stop? Something tells me that you really don't want me to stop…" One of her fingers curled around the tip of his cock, dragging the fabric back and forth until it twitched in response, dragging a groaning roar from his lips. "Just as I thought."

With that, she stepped back. There it was again, that teasing smirk and he was certain he was a dead man. While he now knew for certain that she wasn't armed, he knew there were at least a dozen other ways that Kate Beckett could kill him silently where he stood.

Laughter spilled from her lips and he glanced around, confused. "Oh, Castle, you're priceless. Do you really think I'd get you all worked up just to leave you hanging? Sometimes I wonder what's in that thick skull of yours…" Her eyes softened slightly and she reached up, giving his chin a gentle nudge with her fingertips to close his mouth, then dragged them back down along her chest, hooking them into his belt and tugging gently. "As much as I'd love to strip you down right here, with the amount of beer you're serving out there, it might be time to move things along before we run out of time... But I promise," she said, her voice deepening as she met his eye, "We'll get around to_everything_."

"Everything?" he stammered, groaning as her fingers quickly began unbuckling his belt.

"Everything…" she whispered, nipping at her lower lip as her eyes ducked downward, seemingly shy for the first time since entering the restroom. The blush spread from her cheeks down across her chest as her fingers worked open his slacks, then dipped inside to withdraw his cock. Her touch felt like heaven and he felt his hands grappling unconsciously for something to hold on to. As her hand encircled the base of his cock, her eyes lifted back up to his. "For now, I just need a taste. And you need a little… reward if you're going to be able to handle this Birthday Girl."

Before he could even process what she was saying, she was dropping down on her knees and his cock was disappearing into her mouth. Everything faded and he couldn't form a single coherent word as she teased her tongue against the head of his cock, strong, callused fingers stroking him. His hips jerked impatiently, wanting more, but she was deceptively strong, slamming his hips back against the bathroom stall, holding him exactly where she wanted him.

He couldn't look away, watching as her lips began sliding up and down on his cock, framed by her luscious curls. His fingers tingled and he couldn't stop himself from sinking them into her silky locks, tangling into them as her mouth set him on fire. She moved fast, using her fingers and lips to urge him on – dragging back to the tips with slow, tight wetness that made him think of all those times he'd watched her wrap her lips over the mouth of bottle. When he came, it was almost a surprise, the orgasm slipping through him with a jerking, heavy heat. It was all he could do to gasp and helplessly pant her name like a desperate idiot. Her mouth kept moving, swallowing his cum as she eased off the intensity, refusing to pull back until his body relaxed, his fingers dragging slow, stroking lines into her hair.

He wondered if he should feel guilty as she got to her feet. Wondered how he could repay her for fulfilling one of his favorite "Ways to Fuck Beckett" scenes. .. Though he'd never imagined the first time would be a shabby little women's restroom in the back of night club.

But before he could gather the wherewithal to put any thoughts into action, she was tucking his cock back into his pants, zipping him up, and sealing the deal by closing the buckle of his belt. When she was done, she met his eyes. "Don't worry, you're gonna pay for that later."

"Later…?"

"Later," she mimicked, licking her lips with a cocky grin. She held his gaze as she came closer, seemingly for a kiss. But her arm reached up, dragged the garment bag off the door and then stepped back, holding it out for him to take. "Come on, Castle. Dress me up."

She waggled her hips as he took the garment bag. He had to shake his head to skip past all of the "Oh my god, Beckett just sucked my cock" thoughts before he could unzip the bag, pulling out the jade green dress he had picked out for her. He turned, tossing the garment bag back over the door, only to turn around and find her zipping the boots back onto her legs. "C'mon, Castle, catch up. You still owe me a stripper…"


	2. Cherries and Vanilla

So, more gratuitous smut. This one includes a little (sort of) Beckett/other female character kinkiness. (But don't worry, she's not ditching Castle) Just a heads up.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherries and Vanilla<strong>

It never ceased to amaze Castle just how difficult and complicated women's clothing could be. His hands were too big and clumsy as he tried to pull the stretchy green fabric over Beckett's head. He was trying to help but in the end she pushed him away, banishing him to lean against the sink, watching all that enticing skin disappear. Swaying a bit as he watched her shimmy her hips to pull the fabric of the short dress down over her hips, very aware that if he looked closely enough, he could still see the lacy edge of those panties through the thick fabric.

Then she swung around to face the mirror and his heart fell as she pressed her soft lips into a tight frown. Until he realized what her eyes were focusing on. While much of the dress fit against her skin like a glove, the neck line hung loosely down from her collarbone, creating a rippled valley of green that hung just a few inches too low to hide the scrap of fabric that held the cups of her bra together. But Beckett, of course, was already a few steps ahead.

Moving quickly, she cooped up her discarded clothes and pressed them into his hands. He knew that he should have hung them up, but he was far more interested in what she was doing to accomplish anything more than shoving them into the bottom of the garment bag before zipping it up. Her brow was furrowed with determination as she arched her back, her hands meeting behind her to fuss with the back of her dress. Then she was twisting and tugging, her fingers slipping underneath the dress until he saw her bra straps sliding down her arms. Hooking them past her elbows, she popped them free, then took hold of the front of the bra and drew it out from under the dress.

He realized too late that he was literally drooling as he watched her graceful body move. With a groan he brought his hand to his mouth and covered it, trying to figure out how exactly she managed to keep surprising him. And then she was pushing that bra into his hands and sauntering towards the door, glancing back at him expectantly. She said something, but it didn't register as his fingers slide over the fabric of her bra, still warm from her skin.

"Huh?" he stammered, knowing he must look like an idiot gaping at her like this.

"Do you ever listen?" she complained, eyes rolling as she turned back to fully face him. "I think I need a drink. See you at the bar?"

And then she was gone.

Nevermind that Kate Beckett had just sucked him off. The woman had him hard all over again and it took every ounce of concentration he had left to get out of that bathroom, garment bag in hand. He nearly forgot to shove the bra inside as he stepped back out into the thumping music of the club. Instead of following her immediately, he took a detour further down the hall, dropping the garment bag off with coat check, trying to regain some sense of control over this night.

When he finally emerged back into the party, he didn't find Beckett nearly so difficult to locate as he had imagined. A bar full of nearly naked women and yet, in spite of this and the fact that the men from the 12th precinct valued their lives (and their manly-parts) too much to even allow themselves a peak at the incredible Detective Beckett, nearly half the bar was unsuccessfully trying to look anywhere but at her tonight.

He was painfully aware of the just how obvious it was that any wrong move could easily reveal far more than just the inner curves of her very tempting breasts. When he'd selected the dress, he'd pictured its cascading fabric draping gracefully across her chest, giving only a hint of what was most definitely peeking out now. If she tugged at the skirt, it might cover her to mid-thigh, but he hadn't accounted for the way the tight, slippery fabric would ride up with the sway of her hips, drawing it dangerously high. Looking at her, he wondered if she'd calculated that somehow, when she'd first unzipped that bag to reveal the gift. She had an eye for fashion that constantly surprised him, considering just how much time she spent on the job, seemingly unaware of her physical appearance as she hurdled through her days. Perhaps she had known, perhaps that was what had set her off. But even that still seemed improbable and as he watched her, he struggled to reconcile the various sides of Kate Beckett with this particularly daring woman.

Castle tried to approach her discretely, cutting across the bar at a wide angle to try to sneak up behind her. But Beckett saw him coming. She threw back a shot of something clear and obviously strong from the heated look she gave as it went down before turning to the blonde next to her. Indeed, Beckett had found Bambi, the blonde in the fairy wings and nothing more than a sparkly pink g-string to match.

The two women were standing close and leaning in as Beckett whispered something that made the blonde smile wickedly as he walked up, but both went silent when he drew close enough to hear. Was that pink glitter on Beckett's cheek? His brain asked him, following the finger length trail of sparkly dust that started on her cheek and dragged down to her lips. It was on her lips. Little, pink, metallic shiny glitter that was mostly definitely a match to Bambi's…

But he didn't have time to finish his thoughts before Beckett lifted one hand, palm up, the request in her eyes requiring no more explanation. Swallowing to regain his composure, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a stack of bills, which he handed over to his Birthday Girl without hesitation. He found he was too busy taking in the sight of Beckett's lithe thighs, which were scarcely covered by the tight skirt of the dress, to think more than a few feet in front of him.

Apparently the Birthday Girl had something in mind and soon he found himself being lead into a small curtained area near the back of the club, the two women taking the lead. Bambi drew the curtain closed behind them, then turned to give Castle a little push, setting him down on the seat of the low red leather couch which lined the wall of the curtained off corner. He looked up at the blond, a cotton-candy colored buxom woman who smelled like spiced vanilla. Her hands were on her hips, blue eyes daring him to get back up. When Beckett came up behind her, barely visible past the gauzy, pink fabric that was stretched over a wire to give the blonde her wings, he just settled back against the couch with a nod. _Yes, Ma'am,_his brain added as he stretched his arms out against the back of the couch.

He heard, but couldn't see, Beckett giggle. Then he saw her rise up on tip toes, aligning herself against Bambi's back, her fingers peeking from where they grabbed the blonde's hips. Beckett's lips appeared against the tumbling blond curls as she whispered something, her other arm wrapping around her partner with a slow, deliberate gesture. He saw it then. Her fingers holding a twenty dollar bill and sliding it into the stripper's g-string. She definitely had done that before.

His cock strained against his crotch once more as Beckett's face disappeared, only her hands visible as they caressed the candy-colored woman with teasing delicacy, and he heard her moan. Castle's eyebrows shot up as he watched the pleased grin grow on the stripper's lips as she ground her ass back against Beckett, eyes closing and telling him way more than he needed to be told about the talents of Detective Beckett's fingers.

He slapped his palm over his mouth as he watched them, grinding in a slow dance until Bambi slowly turned, giving him a view of Beckett's flushed cheeks as she drew the brunette towards him, spinning her around until she was perched on the arm of the couch. Beckett's now fully bare thigh was at eye level and he had a side view of her as she drew one foot up, bracing those teasing black boots against the seat of the couch, splaying her legs wide. Not that he could see, but he knew. That fabric was stretched tight and her thighs were parted and he was trying to get off the couch, but the fairy beat him to it.

Those nearly naked hips adorned in little more than sparkles slid between Beckett's thighs and Castle couldn't help but picture the smear of glitter those hips were leaving along the insides of Detective Beckett's thighs. He was so entranced by the sight of those curvy hips grinding against those lacy black panties, that he almost missed that Bambi was leaning into Beckett and their lips were barely a breath apart. Bambi's fingers were already underneath all that jade green fabric doing god only knows what to Beckett's tits, but whatever it was, she was panting.

Their lips were nearly touching and they were both panting like horny teenagers. Beckett had her fingers around the blonde's neck, hooking her downward, taking her time in drawing those sticky pale pink lips to her throat. Bambi followed Beckett's lead like they'd done it a million times before, sucking and licking at the detective's throat while those strong fingers wound into those blond curls.

He's pretty sure he squeaked when Beckett suddenly started moving fast. Her fingers twisted and she pried the blonde's face away from her throat with a wicked grin that he knew meant that this woman was in trouble. Beckett held her there for a moment before dragging the blonde in. She plastered in kiss on those glossy lips, pressing until he heard the woman gasp, mouth open, offering her mouth to the detective, who took the opportunity to nip at the blonde's lower lip. Beckett sealed their lips together once more, still controlling the stripper's head with a confidence that made him shudder.

When the kiss broke and Bambi's tongue darted out to taste Beckett's now coated in candy colored lip gloss lips with a little moan, he realized his hand was not so subtly pressing against his erection, stroking it unconscious at the sight of them. Suddenly they were both looking at him and he cursed, trying to remember if he'd actually made a noise.

But Beckett just smirked, her eyes looking pointedly down at Castle's hand then back up at his face. "Relax, Castle. I thought you could handle me…"

Her grin widened as she held Castle's gaze, her fingers dragging the blonde's face downward. He groaned with a strange sense of excitement as he watched Beckett force the woman's lips down to her throat, where Bambi began kissing and sucking downwards, down to her chest, nosing under the dress… The whole time the submissive little fairy whimpered with delight, her eyes turned up at Beckett with adoration. Who the hell knew Beckett could do this… Okay, maybe there'd been a few moments when he'd wondered…

But even more than what he'd already seen, what came next had him groaning, leaning forward, ready to spring up from the couch.

Giving Castle a quick wink, Beckett turned back to Bambi, forcing the woman down to her knees, fingers still laced into the blond hair. "Time to show him the reason I brought you in here," Beckett instructed, her voice so strict and yet soft, Castle leaned in further, straining to know what would come next. She was certainly doing all the work tonight, birthday be damned. Never let it be said that Kate Beckett did anything the normal way.

Beckett suddenly released the blonde, who was now on her knees, and leaned back on the arm of the couch, legs spread to watch as Bambi kissed and licked her way up Beckett's boots and then her thighs, tracing that line of glitter Castle had been imagining earlier with lip gloss. As Bambi sucked at Beckett's tempting, cream colored thighs, she never once lost Beckett's gaze. Castle could almost feel her seeking the brunette's praise and approval, her eagerness bubbling out of her.

"Like this Ma'am?" she asked softly, lips dragging and lingering just a breath away from Beckett's lacy panties. He couldn't control his breathing and groaned, fingers stroking his cock in an effort to assuage the burning tension. His ass was barely on the seat anymore as he leaned in close enough to inhale the scent of Beckett's arousal mixed with whatever vanilla candy concoction the stripper was wearing.

Beckett's hand rose, stroking the blonde's curls back from her face as she smiled and told her, "Very good. Just like that," then pulled out another bill, this time handing it to Castle. "Pay her please?"

Castle gaped at her, taking the bill and leaning down, blindly stuffing the bill into the waistband of the tiny scrap of clothing, his eyes unable to look away from Beckett, whose eyes were hooded and he could see her starting to pant with excitement. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd died and gone to some sort of kinky heaven. Tonight was definitely far more than a game.

"That's enough though, Bambi. I think he sees how this is going to go… Why don't you come on up here…" Beckett instructed, her hand resting on the blonde's cheek, guiding her until they were face to face once more. Both women watched Castle from the corners of their eyes as they leaned in to kiss, softly this time. Open lips pressed together, then parted, returning again at a slightly different angle. Their fingers were exploring one another's breasts, teasing, trailing; each connecting with increasing passion until Beckett suddenly broke the spell by breaking out into laughter. The blonde soon joined her and they wrapped their arms around each other with a hug.

When the laughter finally died down, the two women grinned at one another for a moment before Beckett turned towards Castle. "Close your mouth, Castle. I think it's time I introduced you to Bambi. Also known as my college lesbian fling," she explained through a light giggle.

His jaw popped shut at her command, but he had no words for the way the blonde's fingers were sliding into the low neckline of Beckett's dress once more to do all sorts of things that he couldn't stop picturing as they hugged. Whatever it was, it got the Birthday Girl's immediate approval as she arched back, gasping. Once she caught her breath, she turned and looked at Castle once more, "Why don't you be a good boy and get us something to drink?"

She looked positively wild, her eyes wide, arousal nearly swallowing him whole. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a hint of jealousy was threatening to show its face, but that brain was definitely not in control. In fact, the brain that was controlling him was definitely not going to allow him to get up to get them drinks.

Thankfully, Bambi offered him a reprieve after plastering another lingering kiss on Beckett's lips. "Let me take care of the drinks, K. I'm pretty sure he'd never make it." With a sultry wink at Beckett, the topless blonde sauntered out of the curtains, leaving them alone.

"She… you…" Castle stammered, watching Beckett slide off the arm of the couch, smoothing her hands down over the dress. His eyes narrowed and he felt his arousal surge as he realized the hem was littered in glitter.

"Yes, Castle. It wasn't exactly true love or anything, but is it really that surprising?" Turning towards him, she gave him a gentle shove until he was leaning against the back of the couch. Once she had him positioned, she turned to the side, sliding into his lap, her legs perpendicular to his own, throwing an arm around his neck. "You really are no good at secrets you know…" she added, running a finger down the front of his shirt.

"Oh?"

"You never should have told the boys. It took me all of ten minutes to get them to spill. Then I just called up Stephanie… err, Bambi. From there, it was pretty easy to convince Espo to help out by suggesting her name," she explained, shifting in his lap, allowing his fingers to trace over her thighs as she snuggled into his chest. "Just consider yourself lucky. The boys wanted pictures."

The position left the underside of her warm, supple, bare thighs pressing against his erection and he squirmed, trying to find a way to keep himself from exploding. She smelled like cherries and sweat and sex and maybe still a bit like vanilla ice cream - but it just made it worse. Warm and enticing there on his lap, she was quickly proving that warming him up had not really done him any favors. She was close enough that he could see the trail of glitter and the gleam of lip gloss on her skin and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he wasn't jealous. Why it just made his hands rove over her skin with all the tact and aim of a kid shooting his first skeet gun. Not that she seemed to mind.

She lifted her face up towards his then and kissed him slowly, her grip around his neck tightening to bring him closer. She tasted like liquor and arousal and he couldn't get enough. His hands slid higher, one wrapped around behind her to hold her hip, while the other journeyed up until it molded over one breast, earning him a breathy gasp into his mouth. Still sharing his breath, she pulled back just enough to whisper, "She's not actually coming back you know. And I really should mingle a bit before I make you take me somewhere…"

He silenced her by restarting the kiss, not yet ready to step out of this particularly pleasant Beckett dream. He'd been confused at first, but now he just wanted to take advantage of all that foreplay. He needed to finish what had clearly left her burning as she squirmed down more tightly into his lap in an effort to get up. To go back to her party. _Stay here, Birthday Girl. Party's right here..._

To convince her, he slid his hand off her breast, dragging his nails along her until he found the hem of her skirt. She only made a little grunt of protest as he slipped his fingers under the fabric, stroking the velvet skin of her inner thighs. "Not just yet," he murmured, her resistance clearly waning as she allowed her thighs to part just enough to give him what he was seeking.

As his fingers dragged against the wetness that had soaked through her panties, she pressed back into the arm behind her back, her lips slipping from his with a moan. He smirked at just how easily she gave in as he pressed further, searching for hardened bump of her clit. As he found it, he pressed down in slow circles, feeling her lips fluttering against his neck. Soon, her face was nuzzling into his neck, muffling the throaty groans she was making. "I should shoot you for this…" she muttered half-heartedly as his fingers withdrew for a moment to find a way to get past the tight, stretchy fabric.

"But you won't," he replied, his fingers finding their way before she could continue. The warm, slickness of her slit urged him on and he soon had his thumb pressed against her clit and two more fingers sliding inside of her tight pussy. Her back arched and she pulled back from his chest, her head pressing into the arm rest. Holding her tighter, he looked down into her eyes as her hips rocked against his hand, helping him find the pace she needed.

Her groans grew louder and Castle half wondered how no one had noticed the sound of her. But outside, the party thumped on as he urged her faster and faster towards her peak. When it came, her body tightened on his fingers as she cried out, "Fuck…" She shuddered, her thighs quivering as her orgasm slowly receded, a dusky look in her eyes as she slowly began to remember exactly where they were.

With some effort, she managed to sit up and took hold of his wrist, bringing his fingers to her mouth. Dazed and perhaps even a bit shy, she hid her eyes from him as she sucked her wetness from his fingers with low hum. Just as she let them drop, a face suddenly appeared through the curtains.

"K? I think you better come join the party. They're about to send out a search party," Bambi said, smiling knowingly as Beckett turned to level an accusing gaze at the still entranced Castle.

As the curtains fell shut once more, Beckett rolled her eyes before springing up from his lap. With a quick squirm, she put her dress back into place, the smoothed down her curls. "I'm not done with you yet, Castle, don't worry," she warned then turned to stride out of the booth, tossing him a smirk before disappearing into the crowd outside.

* * *

><p>End note: Chapter 3 is now 3 and 4. Chapter 3 will go up after I get a chance to clean it up.<p>

And Bambi, well she's not entirely mine. While she's not exactly the same, she was inspired by Bambi and Thumper from Sex and Death 101. Be warned, it is the sort of movie to watch with the brain bleach handy, and the awareness that watching it is probably not good for you.


	3. Fun and Reckless

Here's Part 3. Which went way longer than I expected and therefore this story may now be 4 or 5 chapters. Beckett has much more to say than I planned. We'll see how it goes.

Kate Beckett had figured out Castle's birthday surprise nearly a month early, before the plans had even really gotten underway.

Castle had been noticeably absent that morning but still, she'd been unable to concentrate on her paperwork. Across the bullpen, Ryan and Esposito were whispering and passing papers back and forth with all the subtlety of frat boys planning their first kegger – that is to say bubbling with glee and hormones amidst fist bumps hidden below desks – and flailed to hide their papers each time the "teacher" looked their way. It was even more distracting than having Castle by her side and before long, she sprung up from her seat, striding over and snatching up one of the papers before either of them could react. Whatever she had been expecting, it certainly wasn't a glossy handbill featuring a busty blonde wearing little more than fake soap bubbles and g-string. "Ardent Amber" proclaimed her guarantee for having the "hottest girls in NYC" and Kate immediately tossed the slip back down onto Esposito's desk in disgust.

Ryan was already stammering out blame for Castle while Esposito simply held up his hands to her in innocence. It was enough to pull together the pieces. _To think I was worried about a petting zoo._

Frowning in concentration at the advertisement once more, she knew she should have just put a stop to it right there. Shot down the idea before it even got started. But instead, mischief rose up as she looked down at the shining, smiling woman looking up at her from the page. Already thoughts of Stephanie were beginning to creep into her mind and instead of shutting them down, she shot the guys a look, turned back to her desk and sat down. "Keep that crap out of the precinct and get back to work," she insisted before retrieving her pen and returning to the task they had interrupted.

After a few moments, she looked up, finding them still staring in confusion. "What? At least it's not pony rides…" she pointed out. It was enough to send them scrambling to put away their _research_ to get back to their paperwork. When she rose from her desk to head to lunch, she found them still behaving themselves, studiously avoiding her gaze even as she approached Esposito's desk.

"If I get a number of a particular girl, can you guys make sure she gets booked and keep your mouths shut to Castle about my involvement?" Esposito's head snapped up to meet her gaze and Ryan's soon followed and they both nodded. It took a surprising amount of effort to not giggle. _Kate Beckett does not giggle, _she scolded, forcing herself to don a stern frown to make her point. "I'll bring it to you after lunch. If you breathe a word of this to Castle you will both be riding with traffic until you're old and gray."

Satisfied at their swallowed gulps, she left them behind, comfortable that their loyalty would outstrip whatever Castle had offered them.

She spent her lunch hour tracking down Stephanie, who she learned was still performing, though in a slightly different venue. They hadn't spoken since her freshmen year in college and Kate found herself surprised at how easily the woman agreed to reprise her role as "Bambi" for one night. Once she'd extracted a promise from Kate that she would attend one of her burlesque shows, Stephanie had delved into the plot, seemingly still as adventurous as Kate remembered. The awkwardness quickly faded and they agreed to meet up to discuss Kate's revenge.

By the time Kate hung up the phone, she found herself unable to hide her grin. _This is going to kill him._

The next month was spent fighting the urge to tease Castle with her knowledge. But she knew that if she even hinted that she might know what was up, he might just back out. Or call her on it. Both would ruin her plans. So she let him tease her about ponies and laser tag, and even at one point, a trip to Hawaii, suppressing the urge to rub it back in his face.

It only got worse after her visit with Stephanie.

They'd discussed their plans over sticky sweet rum drinks and she'd felt the years melt away. Their relationship had been fun and free in ways that modern-day Kate could only imagine and the evening had reminded her of just what she was missing. It had never been love, but it had certainly been lust Together, they'd simply enjoyed one another and the attention they drew each time they went out, drawing out an exhibitionist thrill that the old-Kate had reveled in.

She'd gone home that night in a cab, unable to wash away the heated arousal that was playing along her nerves and tightening in her stomach. When she finally settled into bed, she'd found herself reaching for her phone, fingers poised to dial Castle as she wondered how he would react to knowing about Stephanie. She'd never let him see more than blurry images of the independent, wild and reckless young woman that she'd once been and even those little tableaus had often left him speechless. This really might just break him.

That final week had been torture as Castle laid it on thick. His ploy was that he was taking her out to dinner, spinning a tale of a long-lost friend starting up a new restaurant. He felt guilty for not going, but he couldn't go alone, now could he? She balked at his invitation and a case pulled them away. Next time it came up, he had more. Alexis was refusing to accompany him and his friend was pressing. He even pulled out a wounded puppy dog face that was nearly begging. As much as she was eager to get this plan underway, she couldn't just say yes and so once more, she turned him down.

The night of the party, he asked again. _You haven't eaten all day _and _You can even drive yourself, I have to stop by the loft to bring something to Alexis _were the main themes of this particular ask and Kate found herself tempted to smack him for pulling his daughter into this yet again. But at least it was time to say yes.

She was surprised to find that her stomach fluttered between nerves and pride when he sighed with relief as she easily accepted the awkward invitation.

Somehow, she managed to keep herself in check. Let him hand her an address, apologizing once more for not driving her there. Watching him tug on his coat and disappear with a strange grin.

Once he left, it was her turn to get started. She'd discussed changing clothes with Stephanie, but they'd both realized that if she was too dressed up, he'd know the moment that she walked in the door that something was up. Instead, she opted to simply shed her pants and change into a soft grey skirt that was just short enough to be non-work attire. As she slipped into it, she was beginning to question herself as she became aware of just how _sexual_ this entire situation was. _I'm dressing up to tease Castle._

It wouldn't be like showing off in a club full of anonymous strangers. This was Castle and teasing him with anything more than words always seemed to prove dangerous. Had become even more so since they had returned from her shooting. Where once it had been purely a dance of sex and wits, it had become something more. Their feelings were still out there, waiting for _always,_ and even thinking that word had her nervous for the first time since she'd started planning.

_I'm opening up. Having fun. It's my birthday, damn it. _

Shoving down the nerves that had her fingers shaking, Kate wetted her palms then used them to smooth her hair and to scrunch the curls hanging from her ponytail until she was satisfied and had rebuilt the resolve to see her plan through.

By the time her cab arrived at the darkened building Castle had directed her to, she'd managed bring old-Kate back to the surface. She wanted to play tonight, to be remembered, even if only this once. Looking up at the building (not much more than a warehouse) she couldn't believe that he'd actually think that she'd fall for this ruse. This certainly was no up-and-coming restaurant. The only evidence that the warehouse was not entirely abandoned was the full parking lot and massive, freshly-painted red doors which served as an entrance to the location. This knowledge made the secret even more enjoyable, knowing that he would never see this coming, even though she would have suspected his the moment she pulled up, regardless of her foreknowledge.

When she finally walked into the club, catching sight of him immediately, her mind seemed unable to recall the details of the plan that she had hatched with Stephanie. Something about being angry, indignant. Perhaps a little slap for effect. She was going to hate him for this party and then let him see just how much fun she could have with Stephanie until he was red with embarrassment and arousal. All nice and safe but forgotten when she saw him standing there.

Castle's eyes made no secret of his interest tonight and it seemed he wasn't the only one who'd walked in unarmed. It didn't seem to matter much that she was the most overly-dressed woman in the room, his gaze was only for her and his nervous energy was radiating out in toe-tapping and tongue swiping behind his teeth.

Someone suddenly shouted, "She's here!" The room shouted _surprise_ and sent Kate's eyes searching, taking in the flashing nightclub and the vast amount of oiled, toned skin on display for the first time. The air was surprisingly heavy and in spite of the flashing light show, the place seemed full of dark corners, hiding the writhing forms lap dancers and strippers, both male and female. Every inch of the place seemed to smell of sex and throbbed with the heavy bass beat of the music. When her eyes finally found their way back to Castle, she found him coming closer, smiling with his hopeful eagerness all over his face.

Any hope of pulling herself together failed as he started his explanation, teasing about how the guys were going to love him for this. That it was more her than ponies.

But she hardly heard him.

Her heart was racing and over the smell of liquor and sweat she could smell him. Could see his eyes flick and catch ever move she made and it was impossible to deny just how much she wanted to stop standing so goddamned still. Her finger twitched as she tried to fight it, tried to work up some anger and indignant rage. She had feminist tendencies. She could do this.

She managed a glare but it was hard won and then he was hesitantly handing her _that dress_ and she knew the moment she looked at it she would wear it. That she was losing control.

Glancing at him as she headed towards the bathroom to change, she wondered if he had pictured her wearing it. If he knew just how low that neckline was going to fall on her chest. Her nipples tightened at the thought and before she knew it, she was waving at him. _Follow me, Castle. I dare you._

That mischievous streak was creeping out once more as he came up behind her in the hallway. Something about the darkened club and the rumble of the music in her chest had left her not only defenseless, but reckless. And reveling in it.

This was for the old-Kate. The Kate that had never held a gun, never donned Kevlar, and had never hesitated to use her sexuality to keep her bed warm and her heart safe.

This was her game now the moment she slammed Castle into the bathroom door. "If you're going to buy me clothes, you might as well help me put them on," _after you take these off, _she teased, letting the words loose against his ear. He was squirming against her and she liked it. He wasn't really responding, still lost somewhere between scared and disbelief, but his skin was hot and tasted delicious as she took a bite of his neck.

Her hand was searching his thigh, sliding higher, finding his erection straining against those slacks and letting her know that he was interested, even if his conscious motor functions seemed to have shut down. He whimpered as her fingers closed around it, feeling it out for size. "I'm gonna need a lot of help…" she told him, tugging at his shirt as she shifted the other hand from his slacks to the doorknob, popping open the door and sending him tumbling back.

Kate eased his fall with her grip on his shirt, but let him land on the floor, laughing as she stepped over him, ready to start the chase. She flashed him a grin before hanging the dress over the stall door, then strode over to the mirror. Tugging loose her ponytail, she waited for him to catch up. She could already feel his eyes on her as she began shaking and scrunching her long curls loose, working out the kink the ponytail had left as he approached.

"You were teasing me?"

"Close the door and maybe you'll find out, Castle…" Kate listened to his eager steps, snickering as she focused her eyes on her own reflection, adjusting her hair again unnecessarily. "Don't forget to lock it," she added, pausing to listen for the sound of the deadbolt turning.

"You know, if you're a good boy, I might even let you sit in when you buy me a lap dance from one of the girls. I do hope you found at least one blonde…" she told him, turning to face him once more before hopping up to sit on the counter. He was openly leering at her and more silent than she'd ever known him to be and that knowledge was intoxicating. His eyes seemed latched upon her boots. Trust Castle to have a thing for her boots. "Stop staring, Castle, and get to work. Maybe start with these…?" She told him, swinging a leg towards him in suggestion. When he stepped forward , she slide the sole along his thigh, pressing against his erection with just enough pressure to worry him. "You could get down on your knees for this…"

That's all it took. It was hard not to laugh at how quickly he dropped down. But the sudden heated rush of wetness between her legs told her this definitely was not funny. She couldn't have stopped the moan that escaped her as he caressed his cheek against her leg as he removed the boot, even if she'd know it was coming. But it only served to make her want to feel his skin on hers and that couldn't happen until he removed those boots. With a quick shift, she had the pointed heel against his chest and he froze, glancing up at her. "Come on, writer boy, Get to work. I've got a party to attend, naked blondes to make out with… I can't wait all day."

Each time she spoke, she seemed to surprise him anew. She never would have really pegged him for the type to enjoy being talked down to in bed, but the eager, quick response it earned her was intoxicating and she slipped easily into the persona. Squirming against the sink as he slowly removed her boots, she pressed her thighs together, trying to still the urgent need that was quickly overheating her skin. When he finally managed to pull them free, her skin was tingling and she reached out to pat him on the cheek to cover just how desperately she wanted to throw him down on the floor and climb on board. "Atta boy. Now scoot out of my way so I can get down and we can get on with it."

Castle rose to his feet as she slid off the counter, tiptoeing on the bathroom floor cautiously towards him. His blue eyes caught her gaze as she leaned into him, giving in to the urge to run her hand along his chest, pleased to find his skin seemed nearly as heated as her own. Planting a soft, encouraging kiss on his cheek, she stepped back, eyeing his jacket and then the floor in the hopes that he would give her somewhere to stand.

To her surprise, he understood and without a word, slipped off his jacket, spreading it on the floor. She stepped onto it, pressing herself against him once more, giving into the need for contact. His hands were still nervously hanging at his sides and she could see that he wasn't quite sure what he was allowed to do. Smiling, Kate brushed her lips against his, quickly pulling back each time he leaned in to deepen the kiss. _See? This is my game, Castle, _she told him silently, chuckling when he let out a little huff of frustration. But he didn't push, just allowed her to brush her lips against his in a prolonged moment of contact.

This close, she could taste the scotch he'd already had on his lips and smell the aftershave that she'd known for years. Drawing it in, she closed her eyes, committing the warmth and deliciousness of the moment to memory before stepping back to allow him to remove her clothes.

It took him a moment to catch up. To remember what they were doing here, but she glanced at him, then the dress and she watched as the wheels in his mind turned and finally brought him up to speed. He was tentative in unbuttoning her blouse, careful to stand back from her space, only touching as he needed to touch. Sadness snuck up on her as she watched him stare, awestruck, at her newly revealed skin. He seemed caught in that moment, eyes sliding along her skin until she couldn't help but squirm under the scrutiny. It was obvious how much he _wanted_ to touch her, but still he was holding back.

Unable to let it continue, she guided his gaze to hers by tugging at his earlobe. He whimpered in protest but met her eyes, slightly scared. "Listen, I brought you in here to help me change. Not to ogle my tits. There will be time for that later…"

"Later?"

"Later." She punctuated the promise with a kiss, short and certain, a quick heated flash of her tongue against his teeth. _Let go,_ it said and she hoped he understood.

"Then let's get you changed."

_Message received._

Castle's hands were on her then, gripping her arms, his face sinking against her neck and into her hair, surrounding her in the smell of him. _This is it…_ she thought and felt his teeth grazing her shoulder as he pushed down her skirt, then stripped away the blouse that was hanging open. She was down to nothing but her bra and panties and he was still fully clothed and spinning her round in his arms. Somehow, he'd gotten ahead and she was surprised when she felt his hips thrusting against her from behind as his hands claimed the sensitive skin of her stomach. Arching back into the heated press of his body, she was lost. Her head lolled to the side, giving him room to peruse her throat with his mouth, sucking and claiming her.

"It's later, Castle," she moaned. His hands slid higher, claiming her breasts and clutching with a breath taking ferocity that was a shock after the tender, gentle movements only a few minutes earlier. The move sent shockwaves straight to her center and she was left gasping as he suckled along the skin of her throat. Her hands rose, seeking contact, but could only reach his forearms and hands and she growled in frustration. She needed more.

Gripping his wrist, she spun quickly, whirling them together until she had his back against the stall. His blue eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't relent his possessive grip, not that she minded. His fingers were surprisingly strong and all the wanted now was _more, more, more._

Once again, she found his cock through his slacks, stroking it through the fabric until she drew a growl from his lips. "If you weren't the Birthday Girl…"

"If I weren't the Birthday Girl, what, Castle? You'd make me stop? Something tells me that you really don't want me to stop…" She didn't stop, just sought to find the angle which would make him as desperate as she was. Her finger found the head and he jerked, letting out a groan that rumbled through her, straight to her clit. "Just as I thought," she smirked, dropping her hand and stepping back.

Immediately his face went white and he stared at her in shock, suddenly unable to look at anything but her face. Disappointment and shock and confusion raced across his face and she giggled easily. "Oh, Castle, you're priceless. Do you really think I'd let you get all worked up just to leave you hanging? Sometimes I wonder what's in that thick skull of yours…"

Gently, she ran a hand along his jaw, trying to sooth away his insecurity while her other hand worked on unfastening his belt and pants. "As much as I'd love to strip you down right here, with the amount of beer you're serving out there, it might be time to move things along before we run out of time… But I promise, we'll get around to everything," she explained, meeting his eyes to reassure him.

"Everything?" His voice nearly broke as he replied, his belt unbuckled with her fingers fumbling against his fly.

"Everything…" she repeated, biting at her lower lip nervously. Her mind was beginning to think about _always_, even here in this strange bathroom with a party outside the door and this was not the place. She wanted to give him this, what she know imagined more as a gift than a tease – the gift of knowing her without her walls, without her loss, without her baggage. Glancing up at him, she knew she was blushing and smiled, keeping one hand on his cheek as she pulled open his slacks.

"For now, I just need a taste. And you need a little… reward if you're going to be able to handle this Birthday Girl." Dropping down to her knees, Kate wrapped her fingers around his cock, already thinking about his taste.

The moment she touched her tongue to the tip he was clutching at the door. He didn't need much, he was nearly there. Slow strokes were nearly too much for him and she had to steady his hips as she sunk his cock into her mouth. Once the heated weight of him entered her, she felt his fingers stroking at her hair, urging. Each movement of her tongue earned a reaction and she was quickly lost in the sensation of sliding her lips along his shaft, listening to the growing need in his moans. And then it was her name on his lips as he neared climax, his cock tightening in her lips as she drew her lips tighter, her teeth grazing the sensitive flesh until she was swallowing the thick cum as he drowned out the club music with the sound of his voice groaning, "Oh… Kate…"

Kate looked up and felt him wanting to pull back, the weight of the situation seemingly hitting him as he began to come back from his orgasm. Those blue eyes darkened with worry and she refused to allow him to push her back. Sucking and tasting leisurely, she held his cock in her mouth until she felt his pulse calm and his eyes slowly turn down to meet her own. He still hadn't managed to speak when she reluctantly pulled back, helping reclose his pants and fastened his belt.

Standing up, she gave him a quick grin, leaning in closer. "Don't worry, you're gonna pay for that later."

"Later…?"

"Later," she taunted back, licking her lips in a little show of her power over him. He melted at the sight and seemed surprised when she reached past him and grabbed the garment bag, dropping it into his hands. "C'mon Castle. Dress me up."

He stammered something incoherent and Kate just smiled, leaving him to gather his thoughts. Leaning against the sink, she slipping on her boots while Castle stared, clutching the garment bag. Letting her boot hit the tile with a thud, she startled him back to reality and teased, "C'mon Castle, catch up. You still owe me a stripper…"


	4. Lipgloss Later

And… Part 4 is done. It's shortish, a transition. Chapter 5 is underway and fairly close to done, but might be a week away depending on how my work schedule goes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Kate Beckett found herself sprawled across Richard Castle's lap, tucked against the edge of the couch with her arm around his neck and his fingers digging into her hip that the spell finally broke. Since leaving him in the bathroom, she'd been in a haze of adrenaline, her heart racing, ever sense on edge. She'd found Stephanie at the bar, ready with drinks and a slow teasing kiss that did nothing to ease her demanding libido. When Castle found them, the steady throb between her legs had ramped up, heating her skin until sweat beaded on her forehead.<p>

Once they'd stepped into the curtained VIP booth, the party disappeared and the alcohol had gone straight to her head. Dizzy with arousal and rum, her eyes had lingered on Castle, collapsed on the bench, his eyes dilated and focused entirely on _her. _Upon seeing the gauzy fairy wings on Stephanie's back, she'd worried that they would get in the way, but they too were forgotten. Slipping her hands over the blonde's soft skin, she sunk into the warm sensation, pressing into the familiar feminine smell of the woman in front of her.

Each movement seemed to draw Castle's eyes and she didn't even have to look to feel him burning her with his gaze. Her eyes slipped shut as her body ground against her friend's, teasing one another, feeling the drag of the glittery body lotion that seemed to cover every inch of the blonde's soft skin. It wasn't enough, the slow, needy touches, not even when Stephanie's lips had slipped down onto her knees, kissing her way up Kate's inner thighs until she was panting, fighting to keep from dragging those candy-coated lips to where she really needed them. She'd forgotten the way the woman's whispered "Ma'am" could send shockwaves through her.

The experience was dizzying and even once they'd admitted the game to Castle, she'd been reluctant to part from her companion, whose fingers had clung to her skin until the moment she left. But then she'd sunk down into Castle's lap, her skin buzzing from the contact. She could feel the glitter clinging to her skin, marking the places where Stephanie's fingers had set her on fire, and Castle's hand seemed to seek them out, drawing moans that she couldn't quite believe were hers.

She knew the game was over as his finger dug into her hip and then he was erasing her intentions with his lips. First those lips were on her ear, until they weren't. Then they were kissing her, engulfing her in his warmth as his fingers found her breasts, clutching and dragging downward until they were digging into the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, leaving her unable to even follow the her own responses.

His movements were quick and far more certain than anything else he had done all night. Those thick, strong fingers were under her skirt and finding her way into her panties and thrumming against her clit, stilling her when she'd been trying to get up, trying to reposition or chase after Stephanie for another drink. But one pluck of his forefinger against her wet center and she was quivering in his lap. She managed to stammer out an idle threat that involved her gun, but he was undeterred.

Kate bit down on her lower lip with enough force that she nearly broke the skin as she tried to regain some semblance of control over her body, but his finger was circling, slow, steady, dipping down to find moisture to keep the motion smooth, constant. Her pulse was rushing in her ears, drowning out the music as she sucked at the lingering taste of lipgloss on her lips. She could feel the sweat rolling along her skin as she gasped for breath, already so close that she could not think. Beneath her, she could feel him, hard and ready for her, throbbing tightly against her thighs as his finger pushed her over the edge, her orgasm burning fast and hot, retreating with ragged breaths and a scramble for something, anything that might give her back some bit of control.

When her shaking fingers settled on his wrist, drawing his hand out from under her skirt, she nearly heard the gulp of his surprise as she sucked his fingers into her mouth. _That's it. Got him now._

The move worked and when Stephanie poked her head back in, her glittering fairy wings catching on the curtain to inform them that the Birthday Girl was being hunted, Kate was struck with enough awareness to throw Castle a glare.

Pushing herself up from Castle's lap, Kate stood, grateful for the interruption. Smoothing down her dress and her hair, she smiled at the fact that apparently it was his turn to be lost. Once she was certain she was presentable, she gave him a quick smile before turning to leave. "I'm not done with you yet, Castle, don't worry."

* * *

><p>It wasn't that she didn't want him. No.<p>

It wasn't even that she was afraid or freaking out.

No, Kate Beckett just needed to get out of here.

Once she left him in the booth, Castle took nearly half an hour to find her again, giving her enough time to make an appearance with the guests, most of whom were too drunk to have noticed her earlier absence. In the back of her mind, she was trying to imagine what he might have done to get that raging erection under control. Finding a seat at the bar, she tried to focus on the sultry brunette writhing between Lanie and Esposito as she downed a few more shots. While it was her party, it seemed to have continued just fine without her, she reasoned. _No one will notice if I just slip right back out…_

She's momentarily considered resuming her plan. Certainly, she could insist on staying, insist on Castle buying her lap dances and teasing him until he was ready to shout "Apples!" But that would only satisfy one of her needs.

When he finally approached, the nervousness had once more crept into his eyes and she smiled in amusement. The man had just driven her to orgasm with one hand and he was uncertain. It was slightly better than smug, she suppose, sliding off her barstool to meet him halfway. His eyes lifted and she grinned with satisfaction as she saw the hunger that still burned there. _So you didn't take care of it yourself. Useful…_

Curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, she dragged him in close, emboldened once more when the move earned her a quirked eyebrow. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear, "Ready for later, Castle?"

His answer was barely more than a gurgled groan of _uhuh_ as she allowed her lips to give in to the need to taste the edge of his ear, inhaling his scent once more as she brought her hips in line with his. "You should go get my clothes from coat check. I'll wait outside…"

Kate didn't wait for an answer. Just released his shirt, stepped back and spun away from his darting eyes and slack jaw. She didn't want to give him time to talk, time to think. They needed to get to _later_ if they were going to make it to _always _without completely screwing this up.

As soon as she stepped out into the night, the music faded and her ears were surprised to find only muffled bass and distant traffic. Grateful for the amount of alcohol she downed for keeping a slow burn in her stomach to stave off the chilly night, Kate turned into the late fall breeze, taking a deep steadying breath. It only took a few minutes for a cab to appear and she flagged it down, sliding inside to wait for Castle.

Thankfully, he appeared only a few moments later, hesitating momentarily at the door as he passed her the garment bag, the disappointment on his face a bit more dramatic than the situation warranted. With a little tug on his wrist, he got over it, climbing in after her.

The cab began to roll towards her neighborhood before she turned to Castle to speak. Keeping her voice at a hushed whisper to preserve the mood, she wished she could see his face better, she laid it out for him for the first time all night. "There are three rules here, Castle. Do you think you can be a good boy and follow them?"

His nod was felt rather than seen, but she continued anyway after allowing herself to lean into him, her cheek settling against his chest. "Rule one: Shut up."

He jerked slightly with a huffed laugh and she could almost hear him whining her name. But somehow, he managed to behave himself. Well, other than the hand that had found its way to her knee and was beginning to trace a path along her thigh.

"Rule two: If I say no or stop or otherwise express my displeasure with your actions, you stop. No funny business. Got it?"

His fingers were dangerously close to the hem of her skirt and she wanted to make her point but her voice was started to husk as his actions had her quivering once more. Pulling back slightly, she turned to smile up at him, uncertain if he could see it, as she forced his hand off of her leg and on to his own erection, flattening her palm against the back of his hand, guiding him in stroking himself. She could feel his quickened breath against her hair and chuckled at the roughness of it.

She continued her movements as he leaned in, hooking his free hand into the hair at the back of her neck, his long fingers stroking her spine as he drew her back into his chest. "Rule number three?" he asked tentatively, seemingly testing just how broadly applied rule number one would be.

"Rule number three is: My birthday, my game. Make sure you keep up, " she told him, sliding the hand rubbing against his downward, until her fingers curled off the edge, able to reach between his thighs, seeking out the tip of his cock through the fabric. Each squirm of her fingers earned her an unsteady whimper, until his hand behind her neck was hooking her in and up, exposing her throat to his mouth so that he could tease a line of feathery kisses there. His lips pressed harder then, muffling a moan as her fingers twitched against them as the cab hit a sharp bump.

The cab driver cranked the radio louder and Castle chuckled in amusement and resumed kissing her throat with tight, dry kisses, making his way down to her collarbone, shoving the dress aside seeking more of her skin. For her part, Kate could only curl her fingers against him, mostly melted into the seat as his mouth slowly softened to hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses sucked along her pulse.

Kate recognized the music as Middle Eastern, Syrian perhaps? But she couldn't think clearly enough to finish the thought. All that mattered was that it was dancing and pulsing loudly enough that it drowned out the sound of her own thumping heart as she pushed Castle's hand aside, gripping him through the fabric as her eyes flicked towards the street. She didn't have time but she wanted it and so her hand moved quickly, short, tight jerks, making his fingers tangle and tug at the hair on the back of her neck, his gruff sounds plastered into hickeys along her throat.

Once again she was swimming in the feel of him against her, all too aware the smell of her arousal was filling the small space in the back of the cab. His cock was tightening in her hand when the cab suddenly came to a stop and she somehow managed to look up long enough to know they were here.

One of them groaned in frustration, neither sure if they'd made the noise themselves as they pulled apart. Her neck was sticky from his kisses and her knees felt like jelly as she lead the way out of the cab. Turning back to Castle, she offered her hand, helping him slide across the seat before giving him a pat on the cheek. "Pay the man, Castle," she whispered, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "I'll meet you upstairs."


	5. Her Scent

**Back to Castle again to tell the story. He's not feeling all that coherent, but here we go. There will be at least one more piece to this story, but again, I work ridiculous hours and it may be up to a week before I can update again. I know a few of you were hoping for a threesome, but I just don't see Castle being able to handle that at this particular point in the game. On with the frivolous smut…**

* * *

><p>Kate was already opening the door to her apartment when he caught up. He couldn't catch his breath and his heart was hammering in his chest and part of him just wanted to grab her and demand, "What the hell is going on with you?"<p>

But then her apartment door was open and he found himself shuffling in behind her, her scent swirling in his nostrils. She was the Birthday Girl and he was supposed to be giving her what she wanted. He slammed the door closed behind them and managed to find the deadbolt before his hands found their way into her hair, tugging her lips to his. To his surprise, his lips landed on her cheekbone, skimming up over her brow as her head bowed down. Her lips eventually found his chest, pressing kisses against his shirt that sear through to his skin.

He vaguely remembered something about rules, but none of them answered his questions. All those "W" questions that capture his mind seemed to evaporate in her presence, even more so when the presence of her tongue on his neck sent him clutching for anything, any _part of her_ that he could lay claim to. First he found her shoulders, then her biceps, then her waist where the fabric of the dress gathered and crumpled and he could feel the heat of her skin seeping into him through his fingertips.

He didn't realize that he'd tried to speak until she's shushing him, whispering words about _later_, and _I know, Castle. I know. _Her eyes were swimming pools of amber and green, begging him _don't stop. _He was certain that he was going to wake up at any moment and find this was all just a very, very hot dream, and he was left only with the option of trusting her.

When she began to pull them further into her apartment, he was still trying to catch up, nearly tripping over her feet as she drug him (she's going backwards and she's in high heels and he's the one stumbling into her, making his teeth bump against her throat and his fingers clutch – none of which seem to meet with her disapproval) until she hit her kitchen counter with a little moan that pressed her air into his mouth.

"Kate," he gasped, passing her breath back to her as her tightly wound body bends back over the counter, thrusting her hips against his throbbing erection, making her breasts jut upwards against his chest, forcing him to tear one hand away from her waist to grip the much more stable counter. His mouth pulled back, dragging downward to her cheekbone once more. "You've still got some… glitter…"

The joke made her giggle, little puffy breaths against his lips, her cheeks catching fire as he sucks the sticky spot, then took control of her mouth. It's all frenzy and no control but she just kept giggling of all things as he sucked away the taste of sticky lip gloss and body glitter and that candied smell that seemed to be so completely tangled up with the smell of her arousal and her hair. Her lips opened, letting him in deeper and he almost didn't notice how quickly she managed to leave his shirt and pants hanging wide open while she remained fully dressed.

She pulled back with a smirk, flushed and looking so damned good for someone still so very dressed. He immediately moved to fix the situation, grabbing at the hem of the dress and tugging it upwards, making her smile as she lifted her arms to let him undress her. Kate Beckett was letting him undress her in her kitchen and she tasted like tequila and vodka and something citrusy sweet and he couldn't help but wonder, just how much did she have to drink.

"Shut up, Castle," she muttered then, as if she could hear his thoughts, tossing aside the dress and giving him a little shove backwards. He stumbled back and he stumbled out of his shoes and his pants and his _everything _as he tried to memorize the lines of her body, framed only in those lacy panties. "You wanted a chance to look earlier…"

Her voice was rough, rasping along his skin like a caress as he took her in, trembling, nearly losing it at the sight of her scars. But she caught it, the little shiver, and pushed off the counter, her hips giving a little extra sway to draw his attention downward, those black boots taunting him as she stalked towards him. Then the glitter on her skin drew his attention completely.

Biting down on his lip he leaned into her, dragging his fingers across the glittering spots of light that reflect off her skin, highlighting her thighs in the dim light and drawing his attention until he was tempted to fall on his knees and taste her. But Kate had other plans.

Her small hands, so surprisingly strong and quick, took hold of his wrist and soon had him laid out on his back on her couch, his knees bent up awkwardly. He must have been talking again because once more, she was shushing him with her finger to her lips as she shimmied her way out of her boots and then her panties and before he could follow her movements, she was straddling him, the wet heat of her center hovering dangerously close to his stomach.

The smell hit him hard and fast, leaving him dizzy as she planted her palms beside his head, leaning down to drape her hair like a curtain around their faces. His body shuddered as her breasts brushed against his bare chest and her lips dipped lower, dropping teasing kisses along his brown, then his nose and cheeks and when she finally found her way to his lips, her hips slipped down until he could feel the wetness of her pressed against the hardness of him, making his body jerk in reaction.

But her lips were lingering, just barely brushing his, and he could feel rather than see the smile that was gracing those smooth, soft lips. He opened his eyes, which hadn't realized he'd allowed to close, finding her eyes so close to him that at first they refused to come in to focus. "You know, I thought this was just going to be a little revenge."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he teased back, watching the dance of her eyes over his face and the slight, slow rocking of her hips against his cock.

She nipped at his lower lip roughly then, tugging back in revenge until he had to wriggle away. His lip felt swollen and stung from the contact, but she was grinning so wide that it was spreading to her cheeks and he'd happily take that punishment again if it meant he'd get to see that again. "Maybe I just decided you were ready for a new layer of the onion.." she retorted, her eyes crinkling in amusement as she settled her lips against his, soothing his lower lip with her tongue until he could only think about the throb of his hardness, intensifying with each little shift in her weight against him.

He heard himself groan as she recognized his discomfort, his need, her hips slowly sinking back, pinning his cock between his thighs and her slit. Her back arched, dragging her breasts against his chest once more and he shuddered, fists clenching against the couch.

Her eyes darkened as she slipped her hand downward, taking hold of the base of his cock and sending his head swimming. She was talking but nothing could get his brain to cooperate and interpret the words that were escaping her lips. He caught them in snatches as her hand began slowly stroking him, pressing the length of his cock against her wetness until both were slick and so very ready… _inside me… aroused… fuck… fuck… fuck… touch me._

The words weren't registering and her hand was sliding so smooth and slick and tight on his cock, his climax coming so close until she repeated the words again and again. "Castle, touch me. Please… Touch me, Castle."

She gasping so hard he can feel the heated puffs of breath on his face and finally he realized that his hands were still clutched on the couch where she'd left them and he reached for her – he found her knees, then climbed her thighs and her hips and her back, then came around to the front to find her breasts. Her body arched upward, settling herself vertically over his hips, his hands still cupping, claiming her breasts. His mind was distracted by the marks on her skin – the mix of stray glitter and hickies and faint drag marks from his nails that he didn't remember leaving, but they're there – when her hand finally managed to guide him into her. He was barely aware that he was inside of her before she was sinking down, head thrown back, her ass sliding along his thighs as she began to slowly ride against him.

He was talking then – finding every possible way to describe her body that involved the word _fuck_ because the sound of it made her eyes catch his, made her look down from his lofty place to see him as he told her she was fucking beautiful, fucking good, fucking gorgeous, and so damned fuckable.

When she came, she was smiling down at him, her lower lip gripped between her nearly ferociously as leaned down just far enough to let her hand caress his face as her body tightened and jerked and somehow _opened _to him as she moaned. She was still vibrating with it when he came inside of her, still lost in the sensation of her hand caressing his jaw with the smell of her own sex lingering there.

For several long moments, they continued to rock together, trying to catch up with the lack of oxygen and the tingling nerves and the realization of just how damned good it all felt. As they stilled, she leaned forward, pressing her chest against his own to lay across him and he could feel just how hot her skin was, how damp with sweat and exhaustion it had become.

His eyes lolled shut as he reveled in the feeling of her there on him, her lips resting near his ear and his face completely covered in all of those brunette curls.

"I think someone ran out of words," she whispered suddenly, the smirk smearing across his ear as she giggled once more. He was fairly certain that he was never going to get over that, a giggling Beckett. The feeling tickled along his skin and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him.

"Huh?"

"Surely you could come up with something a little more imaginative than _fuck_," she managed to get out the line before she rolled her eyes then resettled herself so that she was draped on her side, half pressed to him, half leaning into the back of the couch. "You are a writer after all."


End file.
